


4422

by sleepwalk



Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 21:01:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10474332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepwalk/pseuds/sleepwalk
Summary: “Please excuse my deplorable habit, but I gotta go smoke.” He stands and saunters out the back door like some overgrown tomcat. Daveed watches him leave.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LaLupa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaLupa/gifts).



> This fic was done as requested by LaLupa.

Being a storyteller is both a gift and an art, and Rafael Casal has both God given talent and years of practice under his belt. It’s inspiring to watch, if Daveed’s being honest. Tonight the whole table is hanging on to every word that passes his pink and slightly chapped lips. 

“So we’re in Malibu okay? It’s probably 90 degrees out. We just drove something crazy, what was it Diggs? Like seven hours?”

Daveed nods. “About that.”

“Seven hours in a goddam two door Honda Civic with barely working air conditioning. We get to the Holiday Inn, and I’m about to literally die of dehydration. Diggs checks us in at the desk while I go across the street to a 7/11. I’m looking around, trying to decide what flavor of Gatorade I want, when who walks in?”

Daveed chuckles and Rafael’s face breaks out into a huge grin.

“T-Pain.”

“Shut the fuck up!” Oak says laughing too. “You did not meet T-Pain in a 7/11.”

Rafa gestures excitedly. “Listen! Listen okay it gets better! I start chatting to him, tell him I’m a big fan, Epiphany was a work of art yadda yadda, and he invites me to a party he’s DJing that night!”

“Oh my god, so what did you do?” Pippa asks.

He takes a sip of his beer. “I say of fucking course I’m going to your party! I tell him I’m down from Oakland with a friend of mine, so he hands me two tickets. He buys, and I will never forget this, he buys 3 cases of Redbull and gives one of them to the cashier, just like - here man, beat the heat, have a good day.”

The whole table laughs and Rafa is high on it, Daveed can tell. He has that excited, confident look in his eye. It’s the same one he gets when a set is going really well.

“So I jog back to the hotel and tell this guy-” He points a finger gun at Daveed, “The whole story. We chill for a couple of hours, get some food, pre-drink a bit, and then we get a cab over to the party. It’s at this ridiculous mansion, there are girls in bikinis everywhere, insane sound system, it’s awesome. The night goes on, and Diggs here catches the attention of this group of gorgeous Victoria’s Secret model looking ladies, like five of them okay? Can you imagine? This guy talking to five models, he’s being a fucking nerd but they’re into it!”

“Why do you always doubt my game? I have skills, aight? Jesus.” Daveed winks.

Rafael drags a hand over his own face in exasperation but he’s laughing. He sips his beer again and keeps telling the story.

“Anyways he’s cozying up to them, and by the end of the night I can tell he’s gonna stay at this place. I figure I better find a spot to crash right? These ladies are ALL over him so I excuse myself, and once I stand up I realize I am absolutely wasted. Hit me like a ton of bricks, and all I can do is find the nearest bed and crash. I was asleep for maybe twenty minutes? When I hear the door bang open. I think, oh shit I’m about to get shot! But it’s this asshole, and he says “Dude, dude there’s only one unoccupied bedroom in this whole place left, and you’re in it motherfucker get up! Get up!” I’m so trashed I just nod and stumble out of the room. I think the models laughed at me?”

“They totally did.” Daveed replies, entirely too smug. 

“Right, so I make an absolute ass of myself and go to sleep in the bathroom down the hall, in the tub, with like, a slightly damp towel as a pillow. Awful. Anyway, the next morning I wake up and knock on the bedroom door. No answer. I creak it open slowly so as not to disrupt anything, and what do I see? This guy! This guy right here! In the middle of the bed, fully clothed, wide awake watching ESPN on mute, with 5 models, also still clothed or as clothed as you can be in swimsuits, cuddled up to him, fast asleep. I’m like Diggs? What the fuck? He just shrugs and extracts himself from his snuggle orgy. He was all, c’mon man they were drunk I wasn’t gonna do anything. I’m not an asshole. So we go back to the hotel we didn’t even end up staying in and get our piece of shit car and drive all the way back to Oakland. I ask him in the car, what did you and the ladies actually do all night? And he says-”

 

Rafa clears his throat and does his best Daveed impression, ““We talked about physics actually. They were all really smart. Two of them are going to UCLA for astronomy, the modeling thing is just a summer gig for them.” And that friends, is the story of good guy Daveed.”

Rafael turns to look at him and smiles. “He’s the best.” 

Daveed laughs and rubs the back of his neck, bashful. “I mean, I try.”

The rest of the table starts telling their own stories, each one getting more ridiculous than the last. Daveed is happy to listen. He tries to soak in these moments, make good memories for when times get rocky. Rafa is paying keen attention, but his hand has also found it’s way to Daveed’s thigh, thumb rubbing absently back and forth over the denim. He laughs overly loud but sincere at something Oak says, Daveed didn’t quite catch what the joke was. Rafael downs his beer, squeezes Daveed’s thigh and says to everyone present,

“Please excuse my deplorable habit, but I gotta go smoke.” He stands and saunters out the back door like some overgrown tomcat. Daveed watches him leave.

Rafael Casal is what some people would consider an “A” type personality. Loud, sometimes obnoxious, work obsessed, ambitious to a fault. Raf has an abundance of energy that needs to be thrown at things or he will literally set himself on fire just to have something to do. It happened once, quite literally, much to Daveed’s dismay. 

“I just wanted to see what would happen! I was being careful!” He whined as Daveed held his forearm and wrist, forcing his hand to stay still under the freezing cold tap water. To this day Raf has a pink scar on his hand from the burn. 

Rafael comes back inside just as the waitress comes around to see if anyone wants another drink. He asks for the bill, pays for himself and Daveed. He’s even more charming post smoke, the smell of his hand rolled cigarettes lingers on his jacket. Tobacco and sweet grass, something unique to Rafael himself. He kisses Jas and Pippa on the cheek, slaps Oak and Anthony on the back. Oak gives Daveed a look as they say goodbye. Daveed just smiles and shrugs.

They take the train to Daveed’s apartment. From the stop it’s only a short walk. His neighborhood is surprisingly quiet. Aside from the slaps of their shoes on the sidewalk and the wind softly rustling the bare branches of the trees it could almost be peaceful. Rafa’s hands are shoved into his pockets, his shoulders a tad hunched. Daveed bumps against him, just to have some contact.

“Hey, you cold?”

“Nah I’m alright.”

Daveed wants to wrap his scarf around Rafa’s neck, but he checks himself. He can touch soon enough. When they finally get to his building, he holds the door for him and Rafael laughs. “Good guy Daveed.”

Daveed lets them both into his apartment. Rafa immediately kicks his shoes off and heads for the bedroom. Daveed hears him flop down and groan appreciatively at the inevitable comfort of being horizontal on a pillow-top mattress after a long day. Daveed takes his time settling in. He hangs his coat up in the closet, washes his hands in the kitchen sink and drinks a glass of water. He goes into the bathroom, brushes his teeth and throws his shirt into the hamper. It’s warm in his apartment. Paying for heating in the New York cold is an expense he’s willing to dish out on. California blood flows in his veins and it just doesn’t seem able to adapt to the colder climate. When he finally heads into his bedroom, Rafa’s clinging to a pillow with his eyes closed, his phone on the night table. It’s a good sign, means he’s relaxed not distracted. Daveed moves to straddle him, and one green eye cracks open and looks back.

“Hey.”

“Hey yourself.” Daveed runs a hand into his hair, gently turns his head to the side to get at his neck. Rafa says mmm, and he responds in kind, leans down to lick a stripe.

Daveed’s hungry for him. Hungry for his warm body, hungry for every expression and soft sound he makes. He wants to make Rafael come. He wants to hear his name on Rafael’s lips.

“You gonna let me have my way with you tonight handsome? Why are you still in all these clothes, huh?”

Rafa rolls over onto his back, looks up at Daveed with a small smile. He stretches out, arms over his head, cracks his neck and wriggles to get the stiffness out. He blinks and says, “I’m feeling lazy, pamper me a little yeah? Don’t make me do all the work here.”

Daveed laughs and they kiss while he strips him. Coat and shirt get thrown to the floor, and Daveed can’t resist, he starts sucking hickies low on Raf’s throat and on his chest. He’s still in his jeans and his undershirt, beautiful and vibrating under the attention. 

“Okay,” He gasps, “Okay Diggs, damn, lemme get naked come on.”

“Maybe I want you dressed. Haven’t gotten you off like that in a minute. Could be fun.” He cups Raf through his jeans and watches his hips roll up into the touch. Mmhmm, it never gets old.

“Daveed…” It comes out as a soft whine that goes right to Daveed’s dick. Rafa squirms underneath him. He frowns, mock serious, slaps his hip.

“Settle down.”

Rafael sits up suddenly and kisses him, demanding and sloppy. Daveed allows it for a minute, then hauls him back by the hair. Throat stretched long, adam’s apple bobbing as he swallows whatever he was gonna say, Rafa’s eyes are gliterring and alert, tracking Daveed’s own more serious ones. He’s a living portrait of mischief, of defiance. 

Daveed smirks, feeling fond, leans in to nuzzle along his jaw.

“You wanna play huh? Always wanna fuck around when I have plans, when I have work to do.”

“Come on, don’t be mean. I’m not work. I’m an angel, I’m a sweetheart.” Rafael pouts.

Daveed’s fist tightens in his hair. Rafa is familiar with this gesture, it means Diggs has switched from wanting him to merely behave and play along to “seriously, stop fucking around”. Rafa’s eyes slip shut and he exhales shakily.

“You’re something alright. Trouble, pain in my ass-”

“Thought you were about to be a pain in mine.” Rafael interrupts, and Daveed throws his weight forward, pins him to the mattress. He strips him efficiently, and Rafa is laughing, kicking to get his jeans off. He rolls over onto his front while Daveed is standing up and taking off his own jeans. He looks surprised, almost concerned when Daveed walks around to the side of the bed. Rafa thinks for a second that he’s about to get a mouthful, but Daveed just squats down so they’re eye to eye.

“Listen. Be good for me, for once in ya damn life. I know you want to be. I know you want this dick. So work with me here.” Daveed’s using his soft but serious voice. It’s one of Rafael’s favorites to hear. He blushes, looks away. 

“Yeah yeah, alright.” 

Daveed rolls his eyes and turns Rafa’s head around with a single finger on his chin. 

“If you’re not into this, we can do something else. Be open with me. What do you want?”

Rafa pulls back just enough to kiss his fingertip. He licks, playful, and Daveed gives him a look somewhere between exasperated and adoring. 

“I want you to fuck me. No, I want us to make love, but like…intensely? Passionately? Okay?”

Daveed hums, leans in for a kiss.

“So break ya back but do it nicely?”

“Now you’re getting it.” Rafa purrs and Daveed laughs and crawls up into bed with him. Daveed keeps to his word, opens him up for what feels like ages. Lube slick fingers gentle but firm inside him, Daveed talking that sweet filth in his ear. Rafa has one hand fisted in his own hair, the other stroking absently up and down Daveed’s muscled back. He knows he’s panting, gasping out expletives and endearments between breaths. When Daveed finally decides he has had enough he hauls him forward so his legs are up on Daveed’s shoulders, Raf’s ass flush against his dick. 

“Shit yeah, give it to me. C’mon, c’mon, c’mon.”

“Focus.” Daveed murmurs, and pushes in slow. Rafael swallows hard. The initial stretch is always a lot but he keeps their eyes locked. Daveed has a really intense sex stare when he wants to. It’s some strange but hypnotic mixture of appraisal and affection. It feels to Rafa like he’s being goaded to keep up, but at the same time he knows that Daveed wants them both in this moment together. Either way, Rafael is so here for whatever Daveed will give him. He flexes his legs and Daveed slows his thrusts, tilts his head in question. Raf rearranges himself so his feet are planted on the bed, legs bent, thighs tight against Daveed’s hips. He curls a hand around Daveed’s neck and pulls him down to kiss.

He murmurs sweet nonsense against Daveed’s mouth, swivels his hips to match Daveed’s pace. Before long they’re both sweating, and Daveed grips his face and presses close, deep, touches their foreheads together.

“Look at you, goddam gorgeous you know that? Gonna set up a camera in here one day I swear. Play it back when I’m outta town, when I’m on the road. Shit baby, I’m so glad I got the chance to see you, missed you.” Daveed picks up the pace, and they both fall silent apart from breaths and moans. 

Daveed comes first, so intense he’s almost startled by it.

“Shit, g-goddamn.” He rasps, and Rafa locks his legs around Daveed’s lower half, holds him still and close.

After a moment of catching his breath Daveed grips the base of his dick and the condom, pulls out with no finesse. 

“Fuck Diggs, lord…” Rafael grumbles.

“Gimme a minute.” He murmurs, gets up to dispose of the condom.

Rafa watches him go then sinks into the bed, closes his eyes. He could just jerk himself off in Daveed’s absence, but he doesn’t have it in him to act up right now. He feels lazy, not sated yet but not desperate to bust either. He hears Daveed come back, feels the damp cloth press against his skin. He’s so gentle, wipes over Rafa’s face, his neck and chest, down between his thighs. Rafa sighs, doesn’t even peak. 

“What am I gonna do with this huh?” He asks while giving Raf a friendly stroke and leaning in for a kiss. Rhetorical question. Rafael exhales softly, says against his lips,

“Whatever you want.”


End file.
